


And the world turned on it’s head (but at least I have you)

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur is delighted by Warringtons muggle dad, Gen, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: In which Fred and George are sorted into slytherin and everything changes
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	And the world turned on it’s head (but at least I have you)

It all began with the Weasleys, right?

When little Harry Potter asks the nice lady how to get on to the train and gains a family? Yes it did,

It’s always began with the Weasley’s, but in this version of the story the weasleys it begins with are not Molly and Ron (though he will still have dirt on his nose when we meet him), nor will it begin with the girl who Harry has loved in so many versions of this tale.

No this story begins when Fred weasley had the sorting hat plop down upon his mangy nest of red hair (He mussed it the second the train left the station and he was free of his mother) And the hat shouted Slytherin, poor Fred didn’t even have time to argue before the hats decision rang over the hall- The Weasleys had been in gryffindor for centuries and, from that table on the far end of the hall Bill (Head boy), Charlie (So good at quidditch dear boy), and Percy (Who turned in so much extra credit he could miss a year of school and still have O’s in every class) were watching. But the hat’s decision is final so Fred went to sit at the table of green and silver and everything that was most decidedly not Weasley.

When George was called the hall held its breath, would this one too go to the house of snakes? Or would he go to the rest of his brothers to the house of the bold and the brave, the red and gold, the house of the Weasley (up to now of course)?

George had his life figured out, use the fact his brothers were so good to look innocent, play pranks, whisper with Fred late at night. But now his other half was in the dungeons and maybe slytherin wouldn’t be so bad if Fred was there, so when he sat on the stool he was thinking “Maybe slytherin wouldn’t be so bad” and so the hat put the twins together and Fred heaved a sigh of relief (slytherin was bad enough on its own - it would be so much worse if George wasn't there) and George sat down next to Fred across from Hestia and Flora Carrow whose aunt and uncle were convicted death eaters, next to warrington whose dad was a muggle and Fred said “Well George, if I hadn’t come here they might have been able to tell us apart” and George punched him (Gently in a way that said ‘I love you idiot’) and then the table started chattering again and if you were looking closely you might see that everyone was very pointedly not talking to the twins, (Not very pointedly, they were Slytherins after all) but to little George and Fred it felt as though they were all alone, a little island of Gryffindor red hair amongst a mass of silver and green.

Maybe that was the point. Maybe the slytherins wanted to make Fred and George sorry that they had even considered coming to their house, but there was also another more likely reason which was that they didn’t know what to do with these blood traitor twins whose robes were the same colors as Ara Lestrange's.

  
But now let’s skip ahead three years to when a too skinny boy went up to Molly Weasley, Ron had nothing against slytherins for you see, Fred and George had taken two days to become slytherins (instead of two minutes as they would have in the house of the chivalrous). They were friends with the carrow twins and Arthor loved going to the Warringtons , so ron had put more thought into which house he wanted then just going gryffindor. He finally decided to just go with whatever the hat chose.

So on the train ron just discussed chocolate frogs and how his brothers said that flitwick was half goblin and how nervous he was. And so Harry didn’t think ‘Not slytherin’ and that made all the difference. And so Ron who threw his plans out the window the second he met Harry, did the true hufflepuff thing and followed his friend. The hat let him for that boy was a strategist yes, and so ambitious- he would achieve great things that’s for sure. For the wand chooses the wizard (Ron had charlies old one) but the wizard chooses the house - or at least has some input and Ron joined his friend in the slytherin table were Snape was wishing he was allowed to drink and Fred and George were toasting the third (or maybe second, do the twins count as one or two?) Weasley in slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago in a note book lol


End file.
